OQ Happy Ending Week
by LSpixiedust23
Summary: A collection of drabbles and manips for OQ Happy Ending Week. #outlawqueen
1. Leap of Faith

_**AN: We did a little something different with this prompt, combining fanart with fanfiction. Lisa rocked on the wonderful fanart manipulations and together we wrote out drabbles to go with the images. Some awesome people by the names of Tawny ( mylifeinaword) and Grace ( teresaSortiz) helped edit these unique collaborations and we hope you all enjoy them. We'll put links to the fanart in the profile so you guys can see those too.**_

 _ **Day One (Monday) Bandit OQ Happy Ending**_

* * *

 **Leap of Faith**

 _What on earth were you thinking, Regina?_ The Bandit scolds herself as she runs further away from the church, continuing her escape from Queen Snow. That's what she should be focused on not handsome thieves who clearly didn't mean her when they spoke of _a woman whose eyes he was born to gaze into._ He's marrying someone else, stands at the altar with her now reciting vows as Regina runs from the humiliation. She'd been foolishly blinded by his handsome smile, smooth accent, and deep blue eyes. She picks up the pace, shakes the thoughts from her head. She doesn't need a man. Nor anyone. She should have heeded the warning her nightmare served the night before. She could still so vividly remember that strange boy who shared her father's name and his silly quest. She'd almost died trying to save the boy and missed her chance to interfere with Robin's wedding. Robin had shown up in the end and knelt beside her bleeding body. She could still hear his voice and feel his hand over her heart as he whispered a promise into her ear that she would not die alone. It had felt so real. A shiver shoots down her spine at the thought of it as her bruised heart carries her through the forest. Then she hears it - him shouting her name. She knows that her mind is playing tricks on her but she stops and turns around anyway. She's hit with the sight of him running after her and seconds later he's at her side, out of breath. Doubt and questions flood her mind, but before she can process anything he's kissing her and holding her as if his life depends on it. She must still be dreaming, a wonderful dream now or fantasy or hallucination. She's probably just dehydrated and her imagination has taken over. She's left completely and utterly breathless when they pull apart and his hands settle on her waist as he rests his head against hers. He must be crazy, and she tells him so, that he's lost his mind to be standing here with her when he should be with his wife. But Robin holds a smile on his lips that causes her heart to flip in her chest as he tells her the wedding had been a sham, a measly business transaction he wants no part in. He's right where he's meant to be with the woman whose mysterious brown eyes he's certain he was born to gaze into forever. Regina gulps and she shakes her head. She doesn't even know this man, this self-proclaimed thief. Even so, her heart pounds furiously in her chest with every moment she leans into his touch. The magic bean she'd stolen earlier from a drunken pirate pokes her ribs in her coat pocket. She looks up into Robin's smiling face and chews anxiously on her bottom lip as he asks, "Ready for a new adventure?" It's like music to her ears and she finds herself unable to say no. She smiles her answer, holds up the bean from her pocket and Robin smirks his approval. She tosses it and watches as a spiral vortex forms, rumbles and roars beneath the ground. Her heart races but Robin urges her to take a leap of faith with that soft smile on his lips that makes her weak in the knees. Her fears wash away as they intertwine their fingers and jump through the portal together, leaving their troubled world behind.

* * *

 ** _Since FF doesn't allow you to post photos into stories, we have provided the links to the combined photos in our main profile. Check them out!_**


	2. Rose Petals

**_OQ Happy Ending Day 2: Tuesday Stuck in Camelot/Missing year_**

* * *

 **Rose Petals**

It's another beautiful spring day in Camelot but Regina can't bring herself to enjoy the sunshine, warmth, or even the company of her favourite thief.

They've been sitting out by the well on the castle grounds for a few hours in silence. Robin insisted, reminded her she'd be of no use to anyone if she didn't take care of herself. They left Roland with the Charmings, Henry was off in the stables with Violet, and Zelena was guarded securely under Granny's watchful eye. Robin whisked Regina away from all of it and she's been lost in thought ever since, her fingers twiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. Her mantle of 'Savior' weighs heavily on her, a constant reminder of just how dark her soul truly is. Not even the hand Robin hovers over the small of her back brings her comfort.

He scolds her gently, his expression full of concern as he tells her she's worrying too much again; that they were here to enjoy one another's company and clear their minds. He's right, of course, and yet it doesn't make her feel any better. But he wouldn't be the man she loved if he didn't try and she knows that.

She tries to let herself relax as he continues with his assurances, tells her how much he loves her, what an amazing mother she is to their boys, and reminds her of all the good she's done. It's nothing she hasn't heard from him before and she's not sure if it's the accent or the feeling of him next to her but while not all her anxieties go away, she feels herself unwind considerably.

Robin smiles warmly at her and the strain in his own features melt away. He tells her he loves her again and she's beginning to realize how strange he's acting as he smirks and draws his hand from her back and shifts on the bench. He reaches back and picks a flower off the vine of bright pink roses that twist and wind their way up around the well and turns back to her with a nervous grin on his lips. His other hand grips hers tightly as he releases a heavy breath and tips the flower up towards her.

She looks up at him curiously and chuckles. It's on the tip of her tongue to tease him but then he opens his mouth and she's hit with a wave of emotion at the words that come tumbling nervously off his lips.

He speaks of a plan he'd had in mind, the rose he holds not being the ring he'd envisioned and flower petals Henry planned to scatter about the docks during the next moonlit night in Storybrooke. His words are those she never expected to hear again, full of love and hope and promise that banish every fear and doubt and nightmare in her heart. He wants her to remember this moment during the inevitable troubles ahead or when nothing seems like it will ever be right again.

Her tears fall free as he grabs her hands and presses them to his lips. He finishes those words with a question that has her response fumbling out of her lips in a shaky tone just as Robin breathes out: "Marry me, my love."

Regina leans her head against his and repeats her answer softly, that, of course, she will but whispers a hushed suggestion to reserve this secret for just the two of them. Something for them to hold on to, at least until their hectic lives wind down. He hastily agrees with his betrothed, tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, and pins it in place with the rose. As he seals his proposal with a soft tender kiss to her lips, Regina swears she's never felt lighter.

* * *

 _ **Link to photos on our twitter ( chicka024 and sjcarter23)**_


	3. A New Beginning

**OQ Happy Ending Day 3: Wednesday - Dark OQ**

* * *

 **A New Beginning**

The Queen rocks back and forth, nestling the soft bundle in her arms. A milky sweet smell fills her senses. She's been wrapped in warmth ever since she found out she was pregnant. Just like her first moments with Henry, the Queen finds peace here. Her sense of purpose is renewed by the unconditional love of the child. She leans in and smiles as Locksley kisses the back of the baby's head, the palm of his hand gently resting atop their daughter's tiny bundled feet. Their precious princess stares up at them with big blue eyes she inherited from her father. Only a few hours old and already so curious about the world.

The birth had exhausted The Queen. Even rising from the rocking chair is taxing, but she assures her husband that she's fine even as he pleads for her to rest. She carefully shifts the infant into his arms, heads out the double doors that lead to the balcony and breathes in the fresh spring air.

Locksley is at her side a moment later and she smiles at him warmly before bending to gently kiss her daughter's head. She knows they're both thinking the same thing, of the path that led them to this moment, to the happy ending she never dreamed could be possible, let alone achievable. She hadn't expected to survive the Final Battle. It had been Locksley who'd found her in the wreckage and nursed her back to health. Soon enough the villagers of the Enchanted Forest learned of her sacrifice. She'd helped save them all and was no longer seen as a villain.

As a reward, the citizens all agreed that she was deserving of her title as Queen. She and Locksley were free to live their lives peacefully. They had even adopted Roland and reunited with the Merry Men. Locksley had been overjoyed when his look-a-like's friends accepted him, giving him a chance to honour the memories of his own friends, taking on the moral code of his twin to make up for his years living without one. Roland understood that Locksley wasn't his real father and that the Queen wasn't entirely the Regina he was used to but even so, they formed a family.

The Queen and Locksley had wed in a small ceremony along the shoreline with many of their friends and family. Even the Queen's other half showed up much to her surprise. In the months that followed, they learned that the waters of Lake Nostos had been revived. Though nervous at the thought of being a mother again, the Queen drank from its water which reversed the curse on her fertility, allowing them to conceive the very child nestled in her father's arms.

On the day of the new heir's birth, a royal announcement was decreed and delivered to all corners of the realm. On it was a beautiful portrait of the royal family with words inscribed underneath: "It is with great joy that Her Majesty The Queen and Sir Robin Locksley announce the birth of their beloved daughter, the Royal Princess Willow." At first sight of the child, the Enchanted Forest knew that the future was in good hands.

When the young princess grows fussy, the Queen takes her in her arms, sweetly sings a lullaby, and breathes out a silent vow that her daughter will never suffer the torment or scrutiny of a smothering mother. Willow will be free to be whoever she wishes to be regardless of royal titles. It was all the Queen had ever wanted for Henry and Roland as well, just a chance to grow up to become who they were meant to be.

As if on cue, Roland races his way onto the balcony and tackles his stepfather's legs in a tight hug. The thief chuckles as he scoops the boy up, throws him high into the air and then settles him on his hip. Roland shrieks with giggles and leans his head over to stare inquisitively at the baby. He bends to kiss his little sister on the forehead and Locksley asks him about his archery lesson with his Uncle. Roland excitedly tells them all about the fun he had before he jumps down and insists it's time for a game of tag.

Locksley happily chases after him as the Queen looks out into their kingdom a few moments more. She cuddles her newborn close while the sound of laughter echoes off the walls behind her. She thinks of the happy years to come in this Kingdom that once feared her but now sees her as their trusted leader. She is grateful to have been defeated, and with love of all things.

She is exactly where she is supposed to be, on the right path to their new beginning, and none of the pain or darkness from the past matters anymore. When Roland summons her for story time, the Queen pries herself away from the balcony and heads back to the safety of the castle, a place that once served as the walls to her prison but is now her home.

* * *

 **Link to photo on our twitter pages (chicka024 and sjcarter23)**


	4. A Glimmer of Hope

_**OQ Happy Ending Day 4: Thursday - Pre-curse (Regina goes into the tavern/Finds Robin in EF)**_

* * *

 **A Glimmer of Hope**

For once in her life Regina had felt in control. She'd swung open the tavern door with every intention to enter. She'd seen the man with the lion tattoo chattering with his men, roars of laughter surrounding them. It'd been so different from what she knew. In the palace she was confined like a prisoner, but the tavern was a happy place.

Tinker Bell said that happiness would expel her anger, but it had been her only companion since Daniel's death. If she rid herself of it, fill the hole he left behind with new love, then what had Daniel really meant to her? She was weak when she lost Daniel, her chest still tightened at the mention of his name. What would happen if she loved and lost all over again? She'd stood frozen, so unsure, so she fled. She was a Queen, not someone who would follow a green glow blindly towards a prophesied true love. She'd had a soulmate, and now he was gone.

If she hadn't listened to that stupid fairy she wouldn't be in the dirt, rocking back and forth with scraped skin. She should've just stayed in the isolation of her room. She hasn't moved an inch in the hours since she'd stumbled over a log, lost in shame and humiliation. Destiny thrived on pulling the rug out from under her and she'd been foolish to have hope.

A figure collides into her cursing under his breath as he barely avoids falling himself. His feeble apology doesn't reach her ears and her eyes narrow as she readies herself to fight. Before she can speak, he turns toward her with his bright sea blue eyes lit up against the darkness. She's reminded of Daniel's sapphire orbs and how they used to make her heart flutter. Both so alluring, yet different.

She's still furious with this stranger as she snarks a comment about watching where he's going. She drags herself off the ground and onto the fallen log, catching the faintest smell of forest and whiskey on him that sends a shiver down her spine. She chides him for never bathing but he only smirks and attempts to take a seat beside her. When she stiffens, he shifts away and apologizes, notices her tears and asks if she's alright. She wipes her face quickly, insisting she's fine and it's none of his business, but he leans over and brushes an errant drop from the tip of her nose with his thumb. He's just a stranger but the tension within her eases and she can tell that he's kind. He studies her face, brows crinkled as he rolled up the sleeves of his cloak, showing off the dark inked grand lion on the inside of his arm.

She gasps, terror stricken. Heat rises inside her as the voices of Tinker Bell and her mother echo in her mind. The world spins until she feels a hand on either side of her face keeping her steady. When she opens her eyes the blue of his greets her as he quietly introduces himself as Robin. His arm brushes against her and the sight of the tattoo again makes her tremble. Instinct screams at her to flee but for some reason she can't as Robin wraps an arm around her and reminds her to breath.

As if like magic, she gradually begins to relax. Her heart slows until she's able to introduce herself. Upon learning her name Robin pulls away briskly, lightly teasing what brings a Queen to a ratty old tavern.

The dam breaks then. Tears fall freely as her scarred past tumbles out of her mouth. She tells him of her heartless mother, her loveless marriage, her rotten step daughter and deceased fiancé. Of Tinker Bell's pixie dust and her disbelief in it all. He listens carefully, patiently.

When she finishes her tale, he tells her of his days thieving and how he's long grown tired of it. He wants more from life than his mistakes. He's still mourning the death of his mother and wants to honour the moral code she'd tried to instil in him.

When he falls silent, Regina finds herself tracing the lion on his arm gently. It's his declaration to help her escape that breaks the silence and her hand stills.

He pleads his case at her disbelief, explains that he can't just walk away from the woman fate put in his path. He doesn't expect anything of her and knows he has no right to pry. He can't offer her the life of a Queen, but he hasn't felt so sure of anything before. With a gentle kiss to her knuckles, he vows that he will stick by her until she has what she longs for. They would part ways after he knew she was safe, if she so wishes.

She's mesmerized by his words and her sense of comfort grows stronger than she's ever felt in her tormented life. He's a gentleman, just as Daniel had been. The pain of thinking about Daniel no longer burns as it had only hours before. She doesn't know why but she leans forward and gently presses her lips to his, tenderly kissing him softly. They linger for a moment as the smell of pine fills her senses. When they finally drift apart, they're breathless and stunned.

Regina agrees to his deal and he tells him her plan of staging her death. They need to find a way to convince the King that she had perished just long enough for her to run away. Regina smirks, and tells him of her idea. He cocks his head as she steadies her breathing. She reminds herself of Rumple's lessons and urges Robin to look away before ripping out her own heart as gently as she can. It stings, but only for a moment and then her heart is out in the open, beating within the palm of her hand. It's an insane plan but she trusts it, she trusts him.

The heart falls from her hands into his, as he looks back at her with confusion. She swears she feels it skip a beat at how gently he cradles it before placing it in his black satchel. He's in disbelief that she would entrust something so valuable to a common thief, but she assures him that one cannot steal something that's been freely given. He smiles at that, and Regina blushes when he vows to guard it with his life.

They arrange a meeting in this exact spot where he promises to have her safe passage out of the kingdom ready and give her back her heart. As the sun begins to rise beyond the horizon, Regina is suddenly grateful for that stupid fairy and smiles in anticipation of the life that awaits her in three days time.

* * *

 _ **Link to photo on our twitter accounts (chicka024) (sjcarter23)**_


	5. Home Sweet Home

_**OQ Happy Ending Day 5: Friday - Cursed Happy Ending (Hyperion Heights)**_

* * *

 **Home Sweet Home**

There's something about a guitar that Roni adores. The sound of it calms her, mesmerizes her, always has, ever since she was a child. Her father would sneak away to the courtyard with her and guide her fingers across the strings to the right frets. It became a way for her to escape and rebel against her mother who detested anything musical unless it was gracefully played on their grand piano. Music shaped her from the oppressed Regina Mills with her Sunday dresses and long hair tied up in a bun to the rebel Veronica Hart who rocks a leather jacket, short messy curls, and leopard print boots her mother would find appaling. It brought her comfort in the worst of times, celebrated with her in the most joyous of victories, and fed her very soul.

It's how she'd met her first love, Daniel. She'd been part of an all-girl group back in college and he'd seen her singing in the back corner of the country club stables he worked in. Other than her father, he'd been the only person to love her for who she truly was.

She'd lost music after Daniel died. She'd lost herself too. She'd spiralled down a messy self-destructive path of one-night stands, drinking, drugs, stringing guys (and girls) along. She hasn't picked up a guitar since, too traumatized by flashbacks of his death. She'd bought the bar she owns now in his memory, something they'd always planned on doing but even so, she'd been reckless.

It was only in holding her son that the music came back to her. When the social worker first put a fussy Henry in her arms, her maternal instincts sparked a soothing lullaby from her unused vocal cords and she remembered her love of music. After losing Daniel, adopting a child had felt right. They had wanted to adopt together so it was the perfect way to honour him.

She would never have had the idea for any of it if not for the night she'd gotten blitzed out drunk and had a complete mental breakdown in their old apartment. She'd trashed the place, cracking when she broke a frame with their picture in it. She had torn the photo in two but inside the frame, she'd found a letter from Daniel with keys and the deed to the bar, as well as information about adoption. From then it was decided; she cleaned herself up, opened the bar and called the adoption agency. Before she knew it, Henry was staring up at her and she was signing papers to become a foster parent to this little boy whose birth mother had been too young and misguided to keep him.

Henry became her son the moment they met, worming his way into her heart from the moment she saw him. Losing the newborn when the agency rejected her permanent adoption application sent her reeling, casting a dark cloud over her.

It was in those dark times she'd met Robin, a new hire at the bar. He carried a guitar wherever he went, playing every spare moment. She pushed him away at first, her emotional wounds too fresh but Robin recognized a sadness in her that mirrored his own. Both of them knew what it felt like to lose a loved one and soon they were falling hard and fast in love, healing each other. Marriage quickly followed. Robin learned of the son she'd lost and set out to reunite her with Henry, to make the three of them a family. Roni would never forget that first night with two-year-old Henry, watching Robin sing him to sleep with Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_. Henry quickly latched onto Robin and their lullaby routine of a new song from different genres every night.

Their days were spent with their son and their nights were spent sharing partnership of the bar. Music was in every part of their lives, and they didn't think it could get any better until another special little boy entered their lives. From the moment Roland was born, Roni and Robin knew their family was now complete. Henry embraced his role of older brother, teaching the new baby all the best songs. Their nightly musical ritual continued and Roland, at a year old, enjoyed it as much as his brother.

As she stands in the doorway now, the last few bars of _Hey Jude_ filling her ears while her husband plays and sings their two beautiful boys to sleep, her heart is filled with nothing but love. She watches the rise of fall of Henry's chest, his fingers now limp over the fairytale storybook she'd gotten him last Christmas before she looks to Roland's whose eyes grow heavier too. Robin winks up at his wife and begins playing another melody she immediately recognizes as _Never Tear Us Apart_. She smiles back, one hand over her heart as Roland's eyes finally close. He sucks his thumb while Robin continues playing and Roni steps forward to Henry's bed, pries the storybook from his hands and sets it gently down on his nightstand. Robin finishes the song as she tucks both the boys in, pressing kisses to their foreheads and whispering her love. She sighs contently, an arm winding around her waist as she leans back into Robin. She grabs one of the baby monitors and slips it into the back pocket of her jeans, watching her boys sleep a few more moments before both parents creep quietly down to the bar.

Roni begins her nightly clean up while Robin (notorious for fooling around to get out of cleaning) takes a seat on one of the barstools, strumming a few notes on the guitar still in his hand. She raises an eyebrow and looks up at him as he laughs. She rolls her eyes and ignores his teasing about the tattoo she'd gotten in college after losing a bet, snidely expressing he can sit there all he wants and watch her clean but there would be no more sugar for him if he doesn't stop playing that horrid Def Leppard song. With wide eyes he changes the tune, serenading her with Louis Armstrong's _What A Wonderful World_. Soon enough she's caught up in the lilt of his voice, sinking onto the barstool beside him. She takes in the words, eyeing their family portrait in the frame she keeps behind the register.

The arrows in the logo of the bar brings back memories of them redecorating together. They had to rid the bar of the influence of her former co-owner, Kelly, after she'd taken off one day. Arrows and feathers had always been their thing and they wanted to pay homage to that.

Warmth settles over her as she thinks back on their life, musing to herself how quickly things can change. Her childhood and upbringing all the way through to her early adult life had been so miserable if not the slightest bit cursed but, in just a few short years, she's found everything she's been looking for. Henry and Roland would grow up happy and loved and it was all she'd ever wanted.

By the time Robin closes out the song, a glint takes hold in her eyes and she reaches for his guitar. He beams at her proudly, watching her nervously bite her lip as shaky hands hold on to the instrument. She begins to play and it's like she'd never stopped. The melody seamlessly flows from the strings and the Mötley Crüe lyrics tumble flawlessly from her lips. Robin reaches his hand to rest on her knee and she can feel his love and support as strongly as always as he joins in to sing of their _home sweet home_.

* * *

 **Link to photo on our twitter pages (chicka024 and sjcarter23)**


	6. Yours, Mine and Ours

**_Day 6: Saturday - AU Happy Ending_**

* * *

 **Yours, Mine and Our's**

Henry Mills had only known life with his mother, up-and-coming New York Times journalist, Regina Mills. She worked horribly long hours but always made time for her son. Their bond was strong and their house was open and honest. Henry knew from a young age that he was adopted, but Regina made sure he understood that he wasn't any less loved because they didn't share blood.

Though living in the heart of _the city that never sleeps_ felt exciting on the surface, there was a constant look of longing in his mother's eye that told him something was missing from their family. Growing up, he'd never been able to figure it out until he stumbled on an old photo in their attic. He was surprised to find the image of a younger version of his mother on a horse with a kind-eyed man that had Regina in tears the moment her son brought it to her. The conversation that followed revealed to Henry the existence of the father he was supposed to have but was tragically ripped from their lives shortly after the adoption was finalized. Just like that, it all made sense. Henry realized there was a loneliness in his mother's heart that haunted her every day. In the years after, he did his best to ensure his mother never felt alone but the sparkless look in her eyes never went away. It was an endless puzzle his mind and wild imagination could not solve.

It wasn't until his first summer away from home at soccer camp that a solution finally presented itself in the form of a boy much younger than Henry though just as adventurous. His name was Roland Locksley and the two boys quickly became fast friends, if not nearly inseparable. Henry learned that his new friend's father Robin was, in fact, his favourite middle school teacher and it turned out the boys had a lot in common. Both lost a parent as an infant and both boys had parents who dedicated everything they had to their sons. Most important of all, both Henry's mother and Roland's father were alone in this world. As any child would, Henry believed the answer was simple. He'd play matchmaker and unite their two families.

The adults, however, knew how complicated life could be. They couldn't have despised each other more, trading snide barbs and getting under each other's skin. Even so, it didn't take long for Regina to figure out what her son was up to. They decided to play along and go on one date as planned by the boys, thinking they would move on to something else soon enough.

The date, which took place at the Mills house, was awkward at first. The boys had been a little too eager, but once they'd been sent up to bed for their sleepover, Robin and Regina settled into a comfortable conversation that gradually morphed into something a little more intimate. It hadn't taken long for Regina to lose herself in the blue of his eyes as he told his tale of a misguided past, the birth of his son and grief over losing his wife. Robin fell for her elusive smile just as easily, mesmerized in the cadence of her voice as she spoke of her own traumas in the form of a controlling mother, lost fiance, and the struggles of unexpectedly raising her son alone. Robin found himself wanting to do all he could to keep prying that smile out of her. With each small curl of her lips, he fell a little harder, By the time the sun rose, they'd shared many tender and passionate kisses; laughed into each other's embrace when the boys were caught giggling and cheering from their 'hideout' on the stairs. Inevitably, a love deeper than any of them could have predicted developed, much to their children's delight. And on the eve of the new year, Robin had bent down on one knee.

A year later, they were happily married, their families united, enjoying one of their weekly walks down the streets of Manhattan. Though there were ups and downs to this imperfectly perfect family, the smile on his mother's face every day assured Henry that his little Operation Cupid had been a success. The Mills-Locksley clan of four were happy as they were but it was about to get just a bit bigger, for in just a few months the miracle birth of a child whom doctors declared would never be conceived, much less carried to term, would arrive.

It was a secret though, one a nervous Regina had been keeping to herself, but she knew she had to tell them. She knew the coming months would be far from easy but it would be worth it in the end with her family by her side. Robin glanced over at her and sent a warm smile her way that made her even more certain that then was the right time to share their exciting news.

And as Roland finished the last piece of his chocolate swirl cone, she did just that.

* * *

 **Link to photo on our twitter pages (chicka024 and sjcarter23)**


End file.
